


Treasure's Chest

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan is curious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure's Chest

**Author's Note:**

> PG-13 or so for cursing - thanks, Mallyns! - and for having to know the series.  
> As usual, anything you recognise from tv is not mine, for only the storyline and wording belong to me. Not copyright infringement intended, no money made.

"What's that?" Duncan MacLeod pointed at the small mahogany box and the pieces of mother-of-pearl inlay.

Methos felt his features harden, so he infused his tone with sarcasm when replying, "A labour of love."  
Damn Duncan. Damn Duncan’s curiosity! Damn his own indecisiveness, for that matter. He should have made a clean cut and be rid of it. Or hide it, at least. If he had, nosy-parkers like Duncan couldn't ask about the little present that sat at his work-desk, forever unfinished.  
Now it was sitting there, and in his heart he knew...

Alexa would have loved it.


End file.
